Sunset
by Cruz.Melbourne
Summary: cuando un asesinato ocurre en el instituto Saint-Ro, Edward y Jasper deben encargarse de investigar... pero que pasa cuando ningún estudiante parece ser lo que dice ser?¿Sunset?¿usuarios del viento? TODOS HUMANOS


**Sunset**

**Cuando el Sol cae... comienza la carrera…**

Salto primero: Donde las calles no tienen nombre.

Una adolescente se asoma por el balcón de su mansión. Llevaba un vestido blanco y su cabello marrón cubría su rostro.

"cuando eres chico… nunca miras antes de saltar" pensó. Subió a la barandilla del balcón y sonrió. "ahora lo hago… pero igual salto" y luego de eso, se dejo caer hacia el suelo, que se encontraba a tres pisos mas abajo.

* * *

En el primer día de clases, luego del receso escolar en Forks, Washington. Los estudiantes del instituto superior Sainte Anne De La Rochelle, más conocido como el Saint-Ro, vuelven para iniciar otro ciclo de estudio.

El edificio consta de cuatro pisos y ocupa una manzana completa, con paredes de color blanco marfil y un jardín en el cual los estudiantes descansan en los recesos.

Dentro del complejo, las porristas del equipo de fútbol soccer, se dirigen a su salón de entrenamiento. Esta temporada se ve prometedora para el equipo, por lo tanto, ellas deben dar lo mejor de si para brindarles su apoyo a los jugadores locales.

-chicas adelántense, olvide mi celular en el bolso- dice Lauren Mallory, capitana del equipo. De cabello rubio y estatura mediana.

-de acuerdo, no tardes mucho.- le contesta una de las chicas.

El salón de prácticas se encontraba en la planta baja, frente al salón de eventos y su aula se encontraba en el segundo piso del Saint-Ro. Para no perder tiempo Lauren, comienza a correr levemente por los pasillos de la institución. Llega a su aula y se dispone a abrir la puerta. Grave error. Al dar el primer paso dentro del cuarto y mirar en este, entra en pánico, emite un grito desgarrador, cae al suelo y se arrastra hasta la golpear la pared del pasillo con su espalda.

Los profesores y alumnos que estaban cerca, acuden en su ayuda. La señora Cope, de administración, toca el brazo de Lauren.

-Lauren, ¿que ha pasado?- le pregunta.

Temblando, estira su brazo, señalando la puerta entreabierta del salón. El director, entra al aula, para impactarse tanto como Lauren.

* * *

En el departamento de policía local, era un día tranquilo. En un de los cubículos de trabajo, Edward Cullen, del departamento de investigación, escucha tranquilamente a su amigo, Jasper Whitelock de 20 años.

-¿Cuándo empezaras a envejecer? Enserio Edward, te envidio, tienes 21 años y pareces de 18-

-muy gracioso Jasper. Como si yo quisiera tener esta apariencia.- le contesta Edward.

-te quejas y no se de que, podrías tener a cuan mujer quisieras comiendo de tu mano. No porque no lo haces.- y es que a la edad de 21 años, Edward Cullen, era el agente mas sensual del departamento. De cabello cobrizo y rebelde, ojos verdes deslumbrantes, cuerpo de infarto y una sonrisa abrumadora.

-no culpes al jugador, culpa al juego.-

De pronto, el jefe de policía sale de su oficina, su rostro, marcado por arrugas, presentaba una expresión seria. Edward lo entendió. Algo pasaba. Y algo malo.

-Jasper-

-Jefe ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó respetuosamente Jasper.

-han encontrado a alumno del Saint-Ro asesinado dentro de uno de los salones de clase- contestó.

-¿se sabe algo al respecto?- Jasper estaba nervioso y Edward lo comprendía, en ese instituto se encontraba Alice Brandon, novia de Jasper.

-los del CSI se encuentran investigando en estos momentos, pero nada es seguro.-dirigiéndose a Jasper- Quiero que te encargues del caso. Cuando lleguen las fotos y demás papeles te pondrás a trabajar ¿entendido?- el asintió, volvió a su escritorio a llamar a Alice. El jefe se retiró a su oficina y Edward lo siguió.

-¿jefe?-

-¿que sucede Edward?-

-este no es un asesinato común ¿verdad?-

-no no lo es. Por lo que me dijo De La Cruz, del CSI, el alumno tiene el pecho cortado formando la palabra PERDEDOR. Eso solo significa que no fue hecho por algún aficionado.-

-quizás si tuviéramos algún infiltrado o algo así en ese instituto… tal vez averigüemos algo.-

-¿Qué pretendes Edward?- el jefe lo miró fijamente. Edward se acerco a su lado y bajando la voz dijo

-abuelo… se que la vez pasada lo arruine todo… pero por favor, déjame ayudar a Jazz. Somos buenos compañeros y estoy seguro que lograremos algo juntos- el jefe meditó durante un tiempo. Luego dijo:

-Edward… no puedo ponerte al mando de la misión… pero puedes ingresar al Saint-Ro. Pero escucha atentamente, no intentes nada. No hables con nadie de esto y mucho menos se te ocurra hacerte el héroe. Esta misión es de Jasper, no tuya. Si algo sale mal, deberé de culparlo a el, y dudo mucho que tu quieras cargar con algo así.-

-no abuelo-

-entonces arreglaremos los papeles-

* * *

A la medianoche, una brisa cálida arremolinó el cabello de una joven que se encontraba en un parque mirando la luna.

-Bella- dijo un joven-ven te estamos esperando.- la joven lo miró. Sonriendo, se dirigió hasta donde el se encontraba.

-lo siento, estaba pensando-

-¿en lo de hoy?-

-si… creo que se han excedido un poco. Por más derecho que el Sunset les brinde… no deberían ponernos en riesgo a todos. -

-ay Bella… no te preocupes por eso… sabes que así son las reglas.-

-no hablo de reglas Jake… me refiero a la policía. Si investigan profundamente, no solo los Volturis tendrán problemas. Nosotros de Olympic, también lo tendremos-

-bien… por el momento concentrémonos en mejorar las técnicas que tenemos, ganemos el Sunset y pongamos fin a estos asesinatos. ¿De acuerdo?- Bella sonrió. Jake siempre sabía como sacarle una sonrisa.

-okey… como diga el capitán… vamonos- y dicho esto, comenzaron a correr por la ciudad, saltando edificios y obstáculos.

* * *

Espero qe les gusteeeeee (L)

=)

kissssssssssssssssssss


End file.
